Marxical Marx girl
by candresal
Summary: Marx is just a boy who got power from some wierd looking girl.
1. The Start

at a beautifull day, Marx was walking peacefull at a street, then he found a wierd looking teenager girl, her hairy was long and red, her eyes was black with pupils white, her mouth looked like there 2 big claws exiting it, her ears where very long, her breats where medium, her arms had only 3 fingers and a lot of fuzzy, her legs looked like a body, she had 6 small wings and a long tail, the girl looked deep into Marx eyes and said:

Mysterious Girl: Skidale Skidule you now a magical girl.

Marx: but how can i be a magical girl if i don't even a girl?

Mysterious Girl: how can i be alive if i don't even exist?

Marx: what?

as marx see the girls simplys vanish and he fells wierd.

next day

Marx brother: wakes up

Marx: what up?

Marx brother start passing white stuff on Marx Face.

Marx: serious stop passing toothpasta on my face!

Marx brother: you look more feminine today, did you secret become a girl?

Marx: what even you talking about?

as Marx go to mirror he seems he now have breats aparent.

Marx: WHAT!? HOW?

Marx brother: do you feel wierd somehow?

Marx: SERIOUS WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE? WHY DO I HAVE BREATS? WAIT, LET ME CHECK A THING DOWN THERE...

as Marx checks he seems he now a complet girl.

Marx: SERIOUS IS THIS A PRANK? A WIERD NIGHTMARE? OR AM I UNDER EFFECTS OF TOXICS?

Marx brother: maybe you got some interesting power, lets find out.

Marx then aim his hand on a random object on street and aparent he shots a powerfull magic from his hand.

Marx Brother: oh i see, you now a Marxical Girl.

Marx: why "Marxical"

Marx Brother: Marx + Magicla girl

Marx: ... ok i guess.

Marx now preprare to a life full of wierd adventures, wich kind of adventures will our Marxical girl have?

who knows? will that fanfic even have a part 2? ask oracle she have the answer for everything that don't involves NNN.


	2. Marx and Marx part i

a nice moorning start, the sun is rising, the birdes sing, and Marx wakes up as usual

Marx: hum, im so hungry, might eat something.

Marx goes to the kitchen and see his brother making pancakes and eggs for breakfast.

Marx Brother: OHAIO my little sister

Marx: But... im a boy internaly!

Marx Brother: don't matter, you a girl now.

Marx eats his breakfast and prepare to go school, he proceds to say bye to his brother and goes.

on the way to school

Marx: Wierd, i feel like im being watched by someone.

sudenly Marx is confronted by a strange magical girl.

toadally mysterious magical girl who toadally will be like filler character who just apear 1 episode and then never apear anymore, also abreviated as TMMGWTWBLFCWJA1EATNAA: hey you, you new here, introduce yourself!

Marx: im Marx

TMMGWTWBLFCWJA1EATNAA: hum, you lying, the Marx i know is a boy.

Marx: i was a boy until a wierd girl apared and just turned me into a magical girl...

TMMGWTWBLFCWJA1EATNAA: hum, how was that girl?

Marx: let me see, she was like a teenager, long red hairy, don't remember her eyes anymore, his mouth was wierd, hum... her hand were wierd, she was wings, that all i can remember.

TMMGWTWBLFCWJA1EATNAA: oh, i see, you where visited by the spirit of randomess.

Marx: spirit of... what?

TMMGWTWBLFCWJA1EATNAA: as the name sugest, she just act randomess, she turned me into a magical girl too.

Marx: oh i see, that all.

TMMGWTWBLFCWJA1EATNAA: that not all, what you special magic?

Marx: special magic?

TMMGWTWBLFCWJA1EATNAA: i see she didn't explained you anything, we, magical girls have a special magic, my special magic is very situacional and wierd.

Marx: but i don't know what my special magic is...

TMMGWTWBLFCWJA1EATNAA: you will discorver with time, but let me shown you my special magic

the girl materalizes a gun, the gun was black and the base had a miror, she aim at Marx and shoots.

Marx: wait you gona kill...

*Marx get shoot but feel no pain.

Marx: what just happened now...

as Marx looks there a girl who almost like he.

TMMGWTWBLFCWJA1EATNAA: my special power allow to create corrupted clones of the person i shoot with this mirror gun.

Dark Marx: hi normal version of me, im you dark version, how are you... actualy, die!

the Dark Marx turns into Dark Marxical Girl and start casting fire bolt at Marx

Marx talking while avoiding being hit: Hey, Chill out we don't need to kill ourselfs, hey strange girl do something.

TMMGWTWBLFCWJA1EATNAA: unfortunaly i have no control over the clones i create, good luck

the strange magical girl flees

Marx turn into a Marxical Girl and start runing.

Dark Marxical Girl: hey, don't run, let me kill you.

Marxical Girl: ... like i would allow that, please spare me!

50m later

both feel tired

Marx: ... i can't run anymore, im ded.

Dark Marx: er, ok... i changed my mind, killing you is too much work, i'll just live with you for now.

then both Marx and Dark Marx goes to school.

on school, Marx site on usual spot, the class looks at Marx and Dark Marx

Marx Classmate 1: woah you now a girl and have a twin sister?

Marx Classmate 2: wait, can she even stay here with us? i don't think she matriculed here

Marx Teacher: normaly she would need to register on school, but who cares anyway, education should be blocked by such things as registration, just site near Marx and share his material for now.

Marx Classmate 1: cool, lets study.

then everyone have a normal class day besides the random wierd facts.

what kind of events will our hero Marx involves now that (s)he have a "corrupted" version? will this fanfic even have a chapter 3? will TMMGWTWBLFCWJA1EATNAA apear again in future? idk.


	3. Marx and Marx part ii

Marx and Dark Marx finish their day at school, they now proced to go home, on midle of the way they found the wierd strange girl (the one that turned Marx into a magical girl), she observer Marx in such menacing way.  
SoF (Spirit of Randomess): hi, how are you?

Marx: er, how am i?

SoF: yes, how am i?

Marx: wait, how am i or how are you?

SoF: how we are?

Marx: hum... im fine, i guess.

SoF: im fine, i guess.

Marx: ... are you just gonna repeat everything i say?

SoF: are you just gonna repeat everything you say?

Dark Marx: at this time i guess she just mocking with you.

Marx: probaly...

as Marx say the Strange girl inserts her 2 mouth claws on Marx neck and start sucking something.

Marx: ah... stop, this hurt!

the girl continues to suck Marx neck.

Marx then looks to Dark Marx and say

Marx: hey don't just stay there observing, help me!

Dark Marx: oh, ok.

Dark Marx aproachs then say

Dark Marx: do it a little more gentle please.

Marx: THAT NOT THE HELP I WANTED AT ALL!

they stay there for 5 minutes, then sudenly the strange girl vanishes as mysterious as she apaered.

Marx: Serious, what was that? am i cursed?

Marx and Dark Marx then goes home.

when they arive home they brother came welcoming and gets shocked.

Marx Brother: oh, it a milacre, the Marxiplication of Marx's

Marx: er... what?

Marx Brother: nice to meet you roasted Marx

Dark Marx: nice to met you too onii chan.

Marx Brother: how was you day today?

Marx: today i had a wierd day, but it was fine overall

Marx Brother: oh neat

then everyone was just a usual day and went sleep.

will this Marxical Marx girl have a chapter 4? how does it even had a chapter 3? no one know and that all.


	4. the Cloning Magical Girl part i

as usual Marx waked up, her corrupted clone was still sleeping.

Marx got up, went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth but when he back to the bedroom he saw the same magical girl who created his corrupted clone.

Marx: er... you back, how did you know i live there.

Fae (i forgot the acronmy so i'll just straight put her name): oh, that was just intuition.

Marx: we never got formely introduced, im marx, i was a boy but now im a girl.

Fae: im called Melanie Fae, but you can just call me Fae chan.

Marx: oh... you a magical girl like me as you said...

then Fae interrupts Marx.

Fae: looks like you was sucked by the spirit of randomess, poor Marx.

Marx: ... what will happen with me?

Fae: you magic power limit will get increased.

Marx: ah i see... WAIT WHAT? BUT SHE SUCKED ME HOW CAN I NOW GET MORE MAGIC THAN BEFORE?

Fae: not everythings need to make sense, im look like a normal girl but im actualy not a normal girl, im a contact fussioned girl.

Marx: contact fussioned? what this? YuGiOh?

Fae: im the fussion betwen 3 entitys and i only exist as long as the 3 entitys are fussioned.

Marx: oh, what are those entity, just by curiosity.

Fae: the first entity is called as "Space", it a entity that represent every space on universe as the name sugest, the segond entity is called "Time", it represent all the timeline on universe, either past, present or all the possible futures.

Marx: oh so they called after what they linked.

Fae: not exactly, but no one know their real name so they just call like that.

Marx: oh i see... wait, you said 3 entitys, what the third? Space and Time alredy make all the universe.

Fae: bold of you to assume everythings makes sense, the third entity is called "Continuity", it the entity that represent the continuity of universe, how Space and Time interact betwen they, like how every pokemon generation there a thid legendary pokemon just to control the other 2 legendary pokemon.

Marx: im not sure if that really acurate, but lets go with it.

Dark Marx wakes up

Dark Marx: oh ohaio strange magical girl who created me.

Marx: her name is Melanie Fae.

Dark Marx: oh, Fae-chan

Fae: hi Dark Marx, or whatever Marx call you.

Marx: er... now that i think i don't know what to call her exactly.

Dark Marx: hum, call me DMarx then.

Fae: oh, ok.

Marx: er, seems fine, beside everything why you is here fae-chan?

Fae: im just here to check if you alive, and aparent im geting moved to you school, so please introduce me on the school

Marx: ah ok... ER? WHAT?

Fae: today we have class right? so you help introducing me.

Marx: TODAY IS SATURDAY!

Fae: so it special class?

Marx: you prety slow... TODAY WE DON'T HAVE CLASS

Fae: oh, so i came here for nothing... this is so sad, can we get a F for this sad fact?

Marx: since you here lets go out eat something.

then everyone started dresing to go out eat something, what kind of aventure will they see? why does this have a chapter 4? what is creativity? is it a stand ability?

maybe it have a chapter 5 or maybe not, that all for today.


	5. the Cloning Magical Girl part ii

DMarx, Marx and Fae got dressed on cute clothes and went to some burger shop.

Marx: we on a burger shop, lets sit somewhere here, before, lets go in line to get food.

then got in line, then they made the order

Fae: i want one cheedar borger.

Marx: er... i just want a simply burger.

DMarx: me too.

Marx: hum much?

Attedent: it 20 (world currency).

Marx: oh only 20 (world currency), neat.

then Marx paid 20 (world currency).

Attedent: you can just wait on a table that he will deliver when it done.

Marx: oh ok.

then Marx, DMarx and Fae went on table to wait for their burgers.

15 minutes later their lunch came.

Marx: good lunch.

then everyone eat, when they finished some random man with a eye like symbol on a colar apaered.

Butriff: oh i see you girls get very well along.

Marx: oh it normal... who are you?

Butriff: i am the bone of my staff... jooking, im Dari Butriff but you can call me Butriff as everyone do.

DMarx: what a strange name.

Butriff: like DMarx isn't a strange name either.

DMarx: its not strange... WAIT WHAT? HOW DID YOU KNEW MY NAME WHEN I NEVER SAID IT?

Butriff: i am a special kind of mage, a abstract mage.

Marx: what is a abstract mage?

Butriff: you guys have such a interesting relationship with a very important entity.

Marx: entity? fae-chan, also don't ignore my question!

Butriff: i'll explain then, abstract mages are mages that can convert words in all kind of things, also can see the structure of everything depending on how trained he is, like when i could see all you guys name, Marx, DMarx and Fae.

Marx: oh i see, why is fae-chan so important? what exactly is fae chan beside a union of entitys?

Butriff: she alredy said she union of 3 entitys right?

Marx: yes, space entity, time entity and continuity entity.

Butriff: you know why exactly they called like that?

Marx: they said something like their real name isn't really know.

Butriff: that only part of it, lets start with space, him synchronized with space so if the space itself is danified they space entity is hurt, but the inverse is also true, if space entity is danified the structure of space receive a proportional damage.

Marx: oh so that imortal entitys...

Butriff interrupt Marx

Butriff: not exactly immortal, they can be killed, they just very tought and hard to kill.

Marx: oh i see... wait, what happen if one of the three entitys dies?

Butriff: then the entire universe dies, so that why i need to assure that girl is safe since she is the union of the 3 entitys if she die all the universes will also die.

Marx sweating: ... i see, such a important task...

then everyone hear a wierd laughts on the burger shop entrace.

Fea: muahahahaha, i see, i found gold.

Marx looks at entrace and see a teenager girl with a black coat with strange symbols, her hairy is short and grey, her eyes are white and almost makes like she don't have pupils and she have a huge scar on his nose.

Fea: i am Mykyo Fea, also called Fea, im a magical girl and my Special Magic is making all clothes i wear had so it instant kill everyones who enter in contact with it.

Marx: what you want?

Fea: isn't it obvious? this city isn't big enought to us all, i gonna kill you group cause im just boored and have no real reason to kill you beside being random.

as Fea chan aproachs Marx acidentaly uses his special magic, making fea chan geting naked.

Fea: WHAT?

Fea runs on back of a table and try to put some thing to cover but as soon as it get attached to her body it insta teleported out.

Fea: i shouldn't be surprised, such lewd person like you have a lewd special magic like this, you will pay for this humiliation you made me pass.

Marx shocked: i... i wasn't aware that my special magic was that...

Fea: don't mater you will still pay! i'll never forgive you marx!

Fea chan runs crying.

Marx: er... im not sure how to react to this.

DMarx: oh so Marx is lewd?

Butriff: whatever, this isn't a place for reunion, lets back to Marx house.

then everyone went to Marx house.

will Fea chan back? will marx get used to his lewd magic? why this have a chapter 5? will the adventures continue? will it get lewder? no one knows but remember that it still NNN.


	6. Marxgic and warnings

Marx was a beautifull boy, 180 cm, brown short hairy now is a cute magical girl wich medium breats size, nice brown eyes, her corrupted clone looks almost like him, except her hand is black.

Melanie Fae is a short girl, 130 cm, her hairy is yellow white 2 black pieces on front of her eyes, her eyes are a mix of blue, yellow, red and green, since she a fusion she have techinaly 3 years old.

Dari Butriff is a mysterious boy with a black coat, he a abstract mage on traning, he have 160 cm, his eyes seems to be black, the few of hairy that is visible seems to be black.

they forming a group on Marx house.

Marx: hi onii chan, they my friend.

Marx Brother: oh, neat friends you have.

DMarx: hi oni chan.

Fae: oh, you look cute.

Butriff: good day, now Marx lets reunite on you room.

then everyone reunite on Marx room.

Butriff: first, try using you magic on Fae.

Marx trought (s)he refuses to uses his power, Fae-chan gets naked.

Butriff: now try to put some clothes Fae-chan

Fae try to put but everytime she finishes to dress her clothes they get teleported out of body.

after some time she finales get her clothes stay.

Butriff: oh i see, so from what i observed you magic power is to get person unable to get clothed for a short period of time.

Marx: ... why i have such lewd magic?

DMarx: because you lewd ofc, see you genderswaped into a girl!

Marx: its not liked i turned into a girl because i wanted.

Marx deep breathes for some minutes and start saying.

Marx: speaking about that, what was with the random magical girl who attacked us?

Butriff: probaly a crazy one, trought it's unclear how she turned into a magical girl.

Marx: maybe she turned via the spirit of randomess too.

Butriff: there no way we know, there could be hundred of magical girls now, we need to be carefull and investigate what the true purpose of the spirit of randomess making all these magical girls.

Marx: maybe she just alone and wanna make more magical girls for good reasons.

Butriff: like someone would really have good intentions on going out and turning randoms into magical girls like adults giving kids candys with no segond intentions...

DMarx: oh, never accept either candy or magic from stranges then?

Fae: that sounds wierd.

Butriff: lets end our topic for today and continue this later.

on next day Marx wakes up as usual then he receive a phone call from his friend calling him to a place, (s)he goes with her corrupted clone to that place, when they arive the place they see police on what looks like a crime scene, there a man with hands cut and on the shop windows there a huge message write with possible blood: "Do not even try to hurt a magical girl again or you will end like that man, this is a warning"

Marx: ... that messages sounds like a serious warning.

Butriff: there must be something bery heavy happening on this city involving the magical girls.

DMarx: i wonder what it is happening, who killed that man, why? was he chasing a magical girl?

Fae: either way we must have aditional reason to be very carefull now.

will Marx be in danger? will this have a chapter 7? 7 is a luck number? who is killing? should i change the rating? idk


	7. Magical encounter part i

Marx awakes to another normal day, (s)he still procesing the huge influx of info into his head, DMarx seems to accept everything fines.

both of they preprare to go to school.

Marx: hi oni chan, whats up?

Marx Brother: did you see the tv? aparent they found a guy dead.

Marx: oh, strange.

Marx Brother: also btw i found a girl on my way to buy bread, she was with a phone and aparent i saw the image of you on it with some kind of rank, then i looked again and there was nothing, maybe that was just my imagination.

Marx: maybe, how was that girl?

Marx Brother: now that you say... i don't remember, it like i sudenly forgot everything...

Marx: what you saying?

Marx Brother: er, was i saying something to you? i might had forgoten, have a neat day on school

Marx: er... ok.

Marx and DMarx then dresses up for school and eat breakfast, then they went to school.

on school Fae chan is finaly introduced to their classmate

Fae: my name is Melanie Fae, im 3 years old.

Marx Classmates: 3 years old? seems legit.

on the interval of classes they go to the school roof.

Fae: today such a calm day, i don't think we will find anything suspect

Marx: im not sure if that true

DMarx: does a girl sleeping with her bely naked normal?

Marx: what?

Marx then see there a girl with white hairy sleeping, she have nice long white hairy, her skin is white.

Marx: wakes up, this isn't place for sleeping

Higini: hi mom...

the girl hug Marx and start trying to kiss Marx.

she end kissing Marx

Higini awakens then

Higini: ... who are you? why are you kissing me a defenceless girl... aren't we both girls?

Marx: ... you the one who randomly huged me, anyway im Marx, that my twin sister DMarx and that Fae chan

Higini: im Higini Euphorium, but you can call me Higini

Fae: why are you sleeping here?

Higini: idk, i feel a huge pain in the bely, aparent i got a huge cute in the bely but i don't remember where i got cute.

Fae: is it alright?

Higini: its alredy cured, aparent sleeping fixes it, btw i sense magic from you guys, are you magical girls?

Marx: you a magical girl too?

Higini: yes, but i have no ideia of what is my special magic...

Marx: my Special Magic is... wierd, it makes peoples naked for a short period of time, Fae magic is that she create clones of persons she shoot with her special gun and DMarx is a clone she created shoting me.

Higini: cool, lets us all be friend then.

then everyone back to class and had a neat day.

on school exit they saw the wierd magical girl with instant killing clothes.

Fea: oh, so you study here Marx..

Marx: ... you came to get you revenge???

Fae: oh rip.

Fea: trought im still pissed for you geting me naked for a long period im here for a frie dly talk, lets everyone go to my secret base.

then Marx, DMarx, Fae and Higini went to Fea secret base trought Marx was still suspecting about Fea intentions.

what will they find there? will Marx survive? will Fea gets naked again?


	8. Magical encounter part ii

Marx and his group arives at Fea chan secret base, Marx see it a prety organized base and see a lot of girls pictures, where he can't reconize only 3.

Marx: why are there pictures of these girls there?

Fea: they magical girl just like us, for example this girl with long black hairy and green eyes, she have the power to nulificate all magic and damage caused by magic, trought not sure if there a limit on that, aparent her last name is Sanininini.

DMarx: oh, and what about this one with black hairy and blue eyes?

Fea: ah, she have the power to heal peoples by kissing they, but like the first one i have no knowledge about it limitations, also aparent that girl last name is Sorinorin.

Fae: who that one with pink hairy?

Fea: that aparent a magical girl, that only thing i know so far.

Fae: oh, so this mean there only 7 magical girls we know to exist for now?

Fea: yes, but i still don't know what Higini special magic but she must be powerfull to be protected by the spirit of randomess.

Marx: what? what you mean?

Higini: i was?

Fea: you don't remember? remember the random dude that was found dead, on the previous day i saw almost everything that happened.

Marx: and how it relate to Higini?

Fea: he was chasing her, he pierced her trought belly, but before he could actualy kill the spirit of randomess started to protect Higini, then a strange girl with pink hairy apaered, she aparent was the magic to heal like Sorinorin, or so trought i...

Marx: what you mean by trought?

Fea: she healed higini by kissing her, then she looked to the boy and she made a symbol pointing to the chaser, joining the 2 midle finger with the large one, they she rapid released the finger and then chaser hand was cut out like she shoted a huge invisible blade at him, meanwhile the spirit of randomess took higini to the her house trought idk how she knew where she live, after that idk what happened with the pink girl beside the fact of that she the one that wrote the warning on the glass.

Marx: so she have 2 powers? how is that strange?

Fea: until now all magical girls i had found only had only one special magic and it was unique to the girl itself, then this random pink girl apear with 2 special magic and one of his special magic seems almost like another girl special magic, unless her special magic is coopying i don't see much explanations on how that happens.

Marx: maybe it just to not make sense at all, do you suspect that she involved on something?

Fea: by the warnings i assume she must be somehow involved with all the magical girls, either that or she just wanted to protect a friend, but that seems far from being the case cause i stalked higini for so long to never see that girl talking with higini.

then Butriff arives.

Marx: oh, it Butriff, how did you knew we were here?

Butriff: you forgot im a abstract mage on training, i can easy track you.

Marx: oh, ok.

Butriff: why are you talking to that girl? and what are all these girls image?

Marx explain all the situation to Butriff.

Butriff: oh i see, even if it not much kindness to trust Fea after all she done, i can totaly agree with her this pink girl is somehow involved on some way with all the magical girls incidents.

Marx: so what we gona do?

Butriff: we need to capture her and get to know everything she know about the magical girl stuff, she might have important information.

Fea: looks easy in theory but how would we do that?

Butriff: we will need to join forces, we all agree?

everyone agreed to join forces to investigate the pink girl.

will they succed to discorver what behind all the magical girls stuff? will the team work? is it a work of an enemy stand? persona? mysterous adventures await for our corasous hero(ine) Marx.


	9. spirit of randomess part i

Marx, DMarx, Fae, Higini, Butrifff and Fea make a team together, they decide to talk to see if they find anything anormal on the city.

for some days they make a 30 minutes patrol to seach for unknow things, until a day they find the spirit of randomess and then decide to quiet chase it.

the spirit of randomess walks toward a pet shop and aparent it targets a small girl, it start chasing that small girl, after some time that small girl arives what seems to be her home, but before she enters it she notice the spirit of randomess

Laece: who are you?

SoF: don't matter, you the only who matter

the spirit of randomess start aproaching the girl

Laece: you so close what happening with you?

SoF: you have beem choose

but before the spirit of randomess aproach close enought of the girl a random mess attack her, but miss the target

Truy: oh so you again, stop messing with the peoples

the spirt of randomess then dissapear

Truy: oh it fleed, looks like you guys wasn't enought luck

Laece: with who you talking?

Truy: the guys chasing that wierd strange girl.

Marx: ok, who you?

Truy: i am Truy Truy and im just a guy investigating the bizzares events ocorring in this city

Laece: i am Laece Kagiri, nice to meet you guys

Marx and the others they introduce theyself.

Truy: i don't think that wierd girl will attack they again so you guys can go, i'll protect her for a while just to be sure.

Marx: oh, ok.

then Marx team goes to a local restaurant.

Marx: looks like we didn't find anything.

DMarx: yeah.

Fae: yes.

Higini: ok.

Butriff: okay.

Fea: nothing.

Feipy: boomer

Marx: ... who are you?

Marx looks and see a girl that looks about 20 years old, her eyes are red and her hairy is black, she looks almost the same height of marx.

Feipy: im Feipy Hasini, you can call me Feipy, im just curious in what where you guys talking about.

Marx: oh nothing important really.

Feipy: do you remember of 10 years ago?

Marx: 10 years ago? why 10 years ago? what happened 10 years ago?

Feipy: oh nothing i was just asking randomy, have a neat day.

then the girl leaves the shop

they decide to eat a burguer then after that everyone decides to go to marx house, but before they arive the home they found truy and the other 2 magical girls saninini and sprinorin.

truy: so there finaly all magical girls reunite on same place, time to me execute my master plan

Marx: wait? what are you gonna do?

truy kick get his sword and cut Higini right arm fingers.

Higini goes back and start screaming in pain.

Truy: will get revenge for my brother who was killed because of you.

the magical girls they group together, sorinirin start using her magic to heal Higini.

Marx: stop, killing us will not bring peach for you brother.

after Marx finish the spirit of randomess apear, but truy manages to cut her head out.

truy: looks like you guys lose who made you magical girls, now you all powerless agaisnt me, bye.

will Marx die? what will happen? is this a dead end?


	10. spirit of randomess part ii

from last even Truy revealed agaisnt the magical girls and cut Higini fingers and also managed to cut the Spirit of Randomess head.

Truy: you girls are now powerless agaisnt me without you precious spirit of randomess.

Marx: we don't need to end in that way...

Truy: "do no hurt a magical girl again"... that what the warning said, but i don't think anyone of you can beat me now that you guys are starting to lose you powers.

then a strange girl with pink hairy apear claping.

Kanego: oh you right, don't hurt the magical girls, that was sure the message.

Truy: i see someone agrees with me.

Marx: wait, isn't...

Kanego: shh, you can call me Kadoma Kanego, i see you must be sad for the loss of you brother, poor guy.

Truy: yes, will you help me?

Kanego: but looks like you don't listen well to warnings.

Truy: don't worry, now that the spirit of randomess is dead they will be no longer a issue.

Marx: strange why i still fells like a girl?

Kanego starts laughing strong.

Kanego: loosing the spirit of randomess is nothing...

Truy: what you mean by loosing.

Kanego point the arm with closed hand to Truy and suddenly open it releasing a invisble burble on Truy direction throwing he a long distance.

Kanego: i alredy warned you, also you complet wrong by saying they will lose their power just because the spirit of randomess is "dead", it never existed and it only purpose is to find more peoples with potential to be a magical girl for me.

Truy: so you behind this, why do you need more magical girls?

Kanego: how ironic you hurt a girl and then gets hurt by her power, the purpose behind it is more simply than you guys trought.

Truy feels complet paralysed by the huge pain.

Kanego extends arms then speaks

Kanego: MAGICAL GIRLS RITUAL! ACTIVATE

a huge circle apear with Kaneko on center of it, her arms are with small blue circles.

Kanego: as i said the spirit of randomess is nothing to me, i just need to fix it, but the magical girls on other hand are not that easy to "fix".

Kanego extends the hand and materialize the spirit of hand on front of her.

Kanego: now continue doing what you were doing, find more and more persons who can become magical girl, i don't care about age nor gender, as long it can become a magical girl it fine to me.

Spirit of Randomess: what about that guy?

Kanego: leave him to me, just go do you stuff.

the spirit of randomess disapear.

Truy start to try run but he can't due to the huge amount of pain.

Marx: so you the one behind everything, why does you need that many magical girls?

Kanego: isn't that obvious, more magical girls means i have a larger set of powers and also become stronger, i wonder wich magic i use for you Truy but mostly are very situacional... i need more magical girls...

Truy start sweating from panic.

Marx: but why do you need power?

Kanego: you don't need to know, also don't worry i'll have mercy with him...

Kanego goes closes to Truy and hold him with a arm.

Truy: how you gonna kill me mercyfull?

Kanego: i have the perfect power for that, the power to turn clothes into instant killing clothes... bye!

Kanego they touch truy with the clothes then Truy falls dead on ground, then she looks to all the magical girls.

Kanego: don't worry everything is fine now.

Marx: how is it fine, you just killed that guy... how can we trust you?

Butriff: i agree with Marx we can't trust a person like you...

Kanego: shut up you not even a magical girl, im done with everything here.

Butriff: you toadally not a example of magical girl, marx sure is...

Kanego start laughing hards.

Kanego: im the proper magical girl one, unlike Marx and the other i was choice by the Continuity to be a magical girl thus im the true magical girl here, Marx and the other are just artificial magical girls created by one of my two special magic, "magical girl ritual".

Butriff: so.. what does that do?

Kanego: im not in mood to explain and i don't need to do, bye.

they Kanego left the magical girls and Butriff confuse, they decide to reunite on Marx house to try to chill about the events that happened.

what is the strange pink magical girl planing? how will the magical girls reacts about that fact?


	11. Magical Girl Ritual part i

everyone reunite on Marx house, Marx Brother sees and gets surprised.

Marx Brother: there so many persons, what happening?

Marx explain the situation

Marx Brother: so you guys found the one behind all magical girls, and aparent she the only "true" magical girl existing while you all are "artificial" ones?

Marx: yes, but im not sure what exactly change from being a "true" to a "artificial" magical girls, from what i understand she have 2 special magics, but is that the only diference?

Marx Brother: might there be some others that we don't know atm, but in any case we need to get to know who that pink magical girl is in fact, fighting a oponent you know nothing is such delicated cause she might have a plan to counter everyone of all, also she probaly has advantage since she can use all of your guys powers.

Fea: the power of instant killing... so in fact we need to get used to our own power advantage and weakness so we can counter that magical girl... but then we still not know what exactly her 2nd special magic, it could be a dangerous one as well.

Marx: indeed but we needs to do something, we can't leave that crazy girl doing whanever she wants...

Fea: oh stop im too lazy to think now, lets everyone sleeps on marx house!

Marx: i don't even have bedrooms enought for everyone...

Fae: don't worry, everything will be fine.

then everyone goes home and gets clothes and stuff to sleep on Marx house, they had such a active night.

Fae: do you think we will be fine, for some reason i fell warm like something bad is gonna to happen.

DMarx: it probaly nothing, lets sleep, we will deal with the pink magical girl later.

Marx: good night

on the next day Marx wakes before evryone except Fae, but when (s)he looks at Fae she is bleedong trought eyes and some parts of body, Marx wakes up everyone.

Marx: Fae chan are you ok?

Fae: im a little dizzy, and i fell like im being cut but idk why.

Marx: lets go out to get some air, it might helps...

when they goes out the things looks wierd, there small cracks on air like the reality itself is being destroyed.

Marx: what? is this the end of the world?

Fae: i... can fell the origin of that disturb.

Marx: lets goes there so we can fix that if possible, this might be the cause of you pain.

Butriff: indeed this cracks are the reality itself being destroyed so it hurting the space/continuity so it indirectly hurt Fae due to her true nature.

they everyones follows Fae to the origin of the reality disturbs, on the way there they see the spirit of randomess sucking and turning a lot of peoples into magical girls agaisn't these peoples will, when they arive the origin of the disturb they only find a girl there.

Marx: wait, i remeber you from some location.

Feipy: are you sure?

Marx: oh you Feipy chan, you need to go out of there, something there is consuming or destroying the fabrics of space and time, and the spirit of randomess seems very actives...

Feipy: how many had it caught?

Marx: you so curious, it dangerous to mess with it, the pink magical girl might wanna kill you if you get agaisn't her plan.

Feipy: hum... you right... oh we geting enought magical girls...

Marx: yes we geting... wait what do you mean with that?

then Feipy chan raises hands and they transform into the pink magical girl

Marx: wait you the pink magical girl? wait you can transform?

Kanego: didn't i say? im a true magical girl while you are just artificial ones, whatever i don't need to explain that...

Kanego raise her hand and active her "Magical Girl Ritual", the cracks seems to increase and Fae chans get more damaged.

Kanego: now with enought magical girls i can even rewrite the reality...

Marx: stops you damaging Fae chan!

Kanego: oh the continuity can't handle that? whatever even if she dies the universes will just stop existing so it a win win whanever the outcome..

Marx interrupts Kanego Talk

Marx: you crazy if universes gets errased you will also gets errased

Kanego: don't matter you guys were also errased once if it wasn't me

Marx: wait, what do you mean by that?

Kanego: you don't remember anymore right? oh how would you remember since it was like it never happened...

Marx: whats never happened?

Kanego: 10 years ago, year 2000, a huge event happened

Marx: wich event? i really don't remember anything thay relevant.

Kanego: thanks to me, so for you it like it never happened, but i still remember, do anyone even cares? had anyone even said a "thank you"? i don't care for this world anymore...

Marx: serious how can we know...

then DMarx laughts a fire ball on Kanego heads and it explode her head.

Marx: so easy...

but before Marx finishs the fire ball backs and goes directly on DMarx directio heavely hurting her on process.

Marx: DMarx holds up, we need to back up but at least...

when Marx looks at Kanego she intact like nothing happened.

Marx: wait didn't that exploded you head, how are you even alive?

Kanego: my segond special magic, the magic to redirect magics.

Marx: that don't makes sense, even if ypu redirects it you was alredy hit.

Kanego: bold of you to assume it a simply redirect, once i redirect a magic to a new target every damage it caused gets anulated like it never got it targets if it was redirected after the magic hit the target, the only weak point is that i can only redirect magic.

Marx: ... that literaly cheat, how do we even beats someone who can redirect magics and also have all of our magic?

Kanego: you don't, stop trying to resist, lets this reality change for better...

Marx: i will never give up, i and my friends will beats you...

Then the final battle agaisnt the pink magical girl start, will Marx and the other magical girls and Butriff manages to defeat Kanego and save the world? probaly? how will Marx beat Kanego chan?


	12. Magical Girl Ritual part ii

Kanego: looks like you girls have no chance agaisn't me...

Marx: we will sure find a way...

meanwhile Sanininini gets DMarx and use her power to anulate all magical damage caused to her and then Sorinorin finishes to hear DMarx with the healing kiss power.

DMarx: while we stay alive we will continue to fight!

Kanego: hum... Sanininini and Sorinorin... the 2 troublesome ones, i need to anulate her but their power are so good to simply kill they...

then Butriff try to throw a dagger at Kanego hoping she was distracted but she blocks using the wierd invisible bubble attack (Higini power).

Kanego: do you know how this magic power work? i just make a small zone with dense gravity they shot it, you might call it gravity shot and it can use even air.

Butriff: i trought you was not in mood to explain stuffs...

Kanego: im not in mood to explain my own special magic powers...

Marx: try to get Kanego naked but she redirects Marx power to Marx.

Kanego: you so lewd Marx, even in a situation like that you trying to see me naked...

Marx: that wasn't my intention...

Fea: she just mocking with you, we need a plan otherwise...

as Fea say the reality cracks stabilize, Kanego puts the right hand up and a giant blue circle apear...

Marx: i don't like where this is going...

DMarx: hum... i have a plan, lets do a combined attack

then everyone enter in a line formation and start to shot magics from random place they are all reflected, then anulated by Sanininini.

Kanego: you guys can do this a lot you want and it will never do effects, also even if it do you guys alredy forgot of my segond magic power.

DMarx: you sure is a pain in the ass to deal with, im sure no magical girl can defeat you...

Kanego: actualy there was one... 10 years ago, but she don't even exist anymore...

DMarx: wait, so you created Magical girls before us?

Kanego: created? she was not a artificial magic girl, she was a legit one...

DMarx: oh, but you said she don't exist anymore... wait... you errased her?

Kanego says with a sad face.

Kanego: i had to do it, i had no choice...

DMarx: she was you friend as i can see.

Kanego: whatever, it don't matter now, that is just a past event, now all i need to do is rewrite this reality...

DMarx: but why?

Kanego: because someone needs to do it...

Kanego seems confuse and start conting, they see notice that Marx isn't show...

Kanego: wait, where Marx...

some minutes ago...

Marx: i don't like where this is going...

Marx gets graben by the spirit of randomess and get carried to some place that is complet blank and dark.

Marx: where i am? what you want with me spirit of randomess...

Asihin: i am Pafi Asihin, or at least what left of her existance...

Marx: wait, so the spirit of randomess wasn't just a random thing...

Asihin: i was a formal magical girl 10 years ago, just like Kanego...

Marx: so what happened?

Asihin: oh, i abused my power... so Kanego had to punish me, she probaly went crazy some time after that

Marx: oh... so 10 years ago she was saying about you, what you did so bad that you had to be punished?

Asihin: 10 years ago i tried to errase the entire human race...

Marx: WHAT ...

Asihin: that my power, one is the power to errase a certain group of living things from existance and the other is the power to change my own body...

Marx: so 10 years ago you errased the entire humanity... wait, how does we even exist if you errased everyone?

Asihin: Kanego... she redirected my magic to myself so all the humanity errasure got anulated and i got errased...

Marx: but if you got errased how are you there?

Asihin: i know my power very well, my power only errase the living creatures of a specy i lick blood from, so i used my segond power to change it but it was alredy late so i only managed to leave some trace of my existance... wich somehow got absorved by Kanego Magic Girl Ritual making me the Spirit of Randomess, either way we need to punish my friendly like she did to me...

the spirit of randomess give Marx a sword and then posses him, then bringh Marx behind Kanego, and they Marx pierce trought Kanego belly under the influence of the spirit of randomess...

Kanego: oh... so you were there...

Asihin: yes, i am here to stop you crazy plans...

Kanego: wasn't that all you wanted... bringht peace to the world...

Asihin: that impossible...

Kanego transformation start to revert... making she half Kanego and half Feipy form...

Kanego: congratz, you won... but at wich cost...

everyone starts to lost their magic, but Marx disapear with the Asihin as well...

DMarx: wait, will i disapear too because...

Feipy: don't worry...

Feipy chan falls on ground with no live anymore.

DMarx: oh i am still here, so we can have a normal life... but where Marx...

Marx then apear on front of everyone...

Marx: i am fine...

DMarx: hum, you back to boy form but my intuition says something happened...

Butriff looks at Marx then notice something.

Butriff: oh... everything is fine... lets everyone back to the normal life, btw marx you still naked, lets also gets some clothes for you...

Marx: er... i forgot i got affected by my own magic...

Marx blushes and try to hide...

DMarx: hee hee Marx so lewd...

Marx: yamete...

Butriff then gave some clothes for Marx then everyone back to their normal life without magic, Butriff back to train abstract mage, Fae went away and Marx back to school as a normal boy

or so he trought...

some minutes ago, on limbo:

Marx: why am i here? am i dead.

Fae: you not dead...

Fae then turn into 3 girls, 2 of the girls goes away but the third stay...

Continuity: Marx you proved be worthy of being a magical being.

Marx: but im... oh, im a boy... who are you?

Continuity: i am the continuity, im here to decides how universes works, don't worry, all damage is now fixed, everyone is fine, you no longer under the effect of Magical Girl Ritual so you a normal boy now

Marx: but then what you want?

Continuity: i'll give you magic powers like Fapi and Feipy had, don't worry, each magical being have their own set of special magic...

Marx: oh ok...

Continuity: now i'll send you back to the real world, bye...

then Marx continued to live his life as a normal boy, and on his free time he turned into the Marxical Marx Girl to save the day or just find lost cats.

is this the end of the story?


	13. Strange guy at rooftop

Months after the Magical Girl Ritual incident Marx lives now a peacefull live with his brother and his new "sister" that was gaven now the formal name of Merx, Marx wakes up to go to class normaly..

Merx: i miss Fae chan, she was so funny, to bad she had to go...

Marx: it not like she dead or anything, she just somewhere maintaning the balance of universe ~probaly

Merx: well you right but i still miss her, anyway lets gets dressed for school

Merx start to undress...

Marx: wait im still here!

Merx: and?

Merx: i am a boy...

Merx: its not like you never saw me naked, i am literaly you clone so if you took bath you alredy saw me naked in theory...

Marx: that... either way i'll wait you change clothes

Marx then goes out to wait Merx change clothes, then he get dressed and both goes to eat breakfast

Merx: ohaio onii chan

Marx: hi

Marx Brother: hi, you so active this morning as usual.

Merx: hehehe, Marx is lewd as usual too...

Marx: im not...

Marx Brother: she just teasing you lol.

Marx and Merx then eated their breakfast and then went to school, on way to school they where speaking about the past events.

Marx: walking normaly to school is kinda nostagic to me now, it kinda here where everything started, where i turned into a magical girl and where you "born" by the magic of Fae chan.

Merx: kinda funny, now we can walk here normaly like nothing of these crazy events happened...

Marx: well, i'd say that these events had it good side too, all the friends we made, it was not that bad after all.

Merx: i agree..

_Marx tembles a little_

Merx: what happened?

Marx: i just had a sensation that something is about to happen, but it probaly nothing...

Merx: oh ok, lets go school.

then they go to school, on the school interval Marx sense something...

Marx: i'll go to rooftop for a minute, i'll back soon, don't worry.

Merx: oh, secrets, ok, i'll not follow you.

Marx then goes to the rooftop and transforms into a magical girl with long golden hairy and red mixed with brown eyes on the middle of the way.

Marx: MAHOU SHOUJO TRANSFORMATION! MAGICAL GIRL AKKINO TAKASHIMI!

then Akkino (Marx) arive the rooftop, but he sense the presence of someone.

Akkino: hum, you there, reveal yourself, it a warning.

Yatatan: oh, i see you aware of me...

Akkino: who are you?

Yatatan: i am Yatatan tan tantaran, you can call me Yatatan...

Akkino: what a wierd name...

Yatatan: i am a concrete mage...

Akkino: whats that?

Yatatan: a special kind of mage, anway, this card of watapon said everything i need to know about you...

Akkino: er... what?

Yatatan: i can speak with game objects, that my special ability.

Akkino: are you sure it said?

Yatatan: idk you name, but i know you the one that defeated the pink magical girl and stoped the destruction of world trought the Magical Girl Ritual...

Akkino: oh.. so i guess you speaking the truth, what exactly you want?

Yatatan: oh, for now i was just checking you, you have something very interesting that i might want to extract later...

Akkino: something important?

Yatatan: my friend watapon can confirm and i can sense, you have a residual trace of a magical girl on you neck...

Akkino: oh... what you plan to do with it?

Yatatan: i plan to revive her ofc...

Akkino: you know it dangerous?

Yatatan: what you mean?

Akkino: she the one that errased humanity once...

Yatatan: oh that? i know all the history, she only errased humanity but not all other things or animals, so they still remember.

Akkino: then why you want to do that?

Yatatan: because i want to see the world burn... anyway my time here is gone, bye...

Yatatan went away.

Akkino: hum... i'll deal with him later...

Akkino then backs to Marx forms and goes back to class

Marx: am i too late?

Merx: nah, the class just barely started...

Marx: neat.

Merx: how does the things went on rooftop?

Marx: well, everything went fine ... i guess.

Merx: well, if you say so then it probaly fine.

then Marx and Merx had a normal school day that day.

what plans Yatatan reallys have? will he manages to revive the forbidden magical girl?


	14. reunion

another days start to Marx, everything is going fine except today is a special day for Marx, since today Marx don't have class he gonna find some friends from time ago...

Marx: can't believe we will find the other girls after all that time...

Merx: it will be fun.

Marx: probaly...

then Marx got dressed in prety clothes and went with Merx to a local burguer shop

Marx: good morning guys

Merx: good mornin

Higini: good morning

Fea: hello.

they gets some burguer and sit on a table.

Fea: it was month's since we reunited...

Higini: oh, the Magic Girl Ritual event, well, at least we got something good from that event...

Fea: yeah, i wonder how Butriff is going with his work... he probaly fine.

Higini: so how are you guys?

Merx: im fine.

Fea: im fine too.

Sanininini: im fine.

Sorinorin: im ok.

Marx: im o...

Fea: did you guys heard? aparent there a new magical girl on city, and aparent she saves lost cats and help old peoples to closs road.

Higini: lol serious?

Merx: but, is she really a magical girl or just a cosplayer?

Fea: what bothers me more is, if she indeed a magical girl, is she a "legit" one like the pink magical girl or is she an "artificial" one, well i guess only diference would be number of special magics.

Marx: well, maybe she more friendly...

Fea: probaly.

Sanininini: i wonder what kind of special magic she have.

Marx: well, it probaly not something that great, probaly.

then a girl with longs yellow hairy and yellow eyes arives the table.

Saoup: what you girls would want to eat?

Marx: burguer and orange juice.

Merx: burguer and orange juice.

Higini: just burguer and water.

Fea: burguer and lemon juice.

Sanininini: burguer and lemon juice.

Sorinorin: cheese burguer and water.

Saoup: that all?

Marx: prety sure it all.

Saoup: ok.

the girl went away.

Marx: she looks gently.

Fea: suspect...

Marx: what? she just wanted to take our orders, there nothing wrong with that.

then the another girl bring up the everyone burguer, they eat and everyone start talking about daily stuff.

then everyone went to home...

Marx: Merx you can go ahead i forgot something..

Merx: oh right, ok i'll wait on home.

Marx back and he see the strange girl heading out, then Marx goes on some toilet and turn into akkino to start chasing the strange girl.

Akkino: im sure she just a normal girl, what could she hidden?

then Akkino see Saoup entering a dark place...

Akkino: wierd, what she doing on that very dark place.

when Akkino cames silent to see what happening he see there 2 Saoup there and one of they is with a wierd creepy face...

Saoup-1: im done with job.

Saoup-2: oh, how much days left for payment...

Saoup-1: just some more days...

Saoup-2: so you live for just some more days...

*Akkino acidentaly lets her voice out...

Akkino: what?

Saoup-2: who are there?

Saoup-2 start going to outside of the dark place, but Akkino just climb the walls, by luck she didn't find out about Akkino.

Saoup-2: probaly was my imagination, now lets me go before peoples find out about me... bye...

Saoup-1 goes back to dark place and vanish while Saoup-1 goes home.

Akkino then goes back home...

Akkino: what the heck was that?

then Akkino arives homes and see Merx waiting...

Merx: hi Akkino...

Akkino: hi Me... wait, i mean, hi strange...

Merx: cut it out Marx i know it's you...

Akkino: er, im not...

Merx: how many time you gonna hide that?

Akkino: ok... Magical girl destranformation... *Akkino backs to Marx forms

Marx: how did you figure it out?

Merx: you forgot i am you clone, trought a little corrupted, so there no way you hide anything from me.

Marx: oh... does anyone else know?

Merx: only me knows for now, you seems serious, what happened?

Marx: aparent the wierd girl that was received our worlds was a twin... aparent, but her twin looks creepy...

Merx: how creepy?

Marx: very creepy...

Merx: what if she not twin and actualy...

Marx: magical girls? how?

Merx: how did you turn into a magical girl?

Marx: the entity of continuity turned me into one aparent, idk why...

Merx: so aparent when you turned via that entity you turn into a "true" magical girl...

Marx: looks like...

Merx: do you know what exactly you 2 special magic?

Marx: still haven't figured it out, i'll probaly discorv it eventualy...

then both Marx and Merx went inside home and had a neat Day.

Marx now found more secrets, how much more secrets does Marx city have?


	15. peacefull chat

Marx and Merx wakes up normaly, it looks like a normal day until Marx notices there a strange girl with pinky hairy watching they...

Merx: is her you friend?

Marx: er... i have no ideia of who she is...

Continuity: er, how evil, don't you remind me Marx?

Merx: oh so you know her?

Marx: er, i don't remember her, who are you?

Continuity: well can't blame you, you only found me for some minutes so it probaly easy to forgot...

Marx: when did i found you?

Continuity: the moment you turned into a magical girl, my real name don't matter as only few know it but you can call me Continuity...

Merx: Continuity? from the third cosmic entity?

Continuity: yes.

Marx: oh, what any important universe entity would be doing in my house?

Continuity: im just a cosmic entity passing here to see how you are.

Marx: do you know how many magical girls exist in this world?

Continuity: i am the one who choose they, so ofc i do.

Marx: so, is there any with clone like power?

Continuity: clone like... hum, oh, i think i know who you speaking about.

Marx: so can you spoil...

the Continuity stops Marx speak

Continuity: i could say how many and who are the magical girls, along with her special magics but i better not spoil, you eventualy find out.

Merx: oh, sad, whatever.

Continuity: farewell, i see you two are very well, see yaa other time...

then the Continuity vanishes into air.

Marx: so looks like we will have more adventures...

Merx: i wonder if the other magical girls are dangerous...

Marx: well, lets hope they not like all the other magical girl we have found so far like the one that could create magical girl and the one that could errase the entire humanity.

Merx: er... stoping to think we only found wierd ones, what a luck.

Marx: well, maybe they were special cases, no way all the magical girls on our universe are that wierd...

Merx: im starting to worry that they might bee...

Marx: anyway, lets change up and continue the day normaly...

then both Marx and Merx had their day normaly, trought they were floating sometimes about the possible indentity of the other magical girls beside marx (Akkino).


	16. a strange city part i

Marx and Merx have a neat day, they have their usual break fast, then they went to school.

on school marx discorved that their class was going to a school trip on a city near there.

Marx: oh neat a school trip, how funny -says marx toadally with a boored voice

Merx: hey you need more animation, it a school trip, it a rare event to us explore our lifes.

then marx class preprared to go to the trip, on bus trip they were speaking...

Classmate 7: hey guys did you heard a legend that there a city near the city we going that is full of zombies...

Classmate 4: it's be fun if we can see a zombie...

Marx: guys please, zombies don't exist ...

Classmate 1: says the guy that was literaly a gender swaped magical girl.

Marx: uh... can we not speak about that?

Merx: too late now Marx, everyone will alway remember about Marxical Marx Girl.

Classmate 9: i wonder if zombies eat brains...

Classmate 8: i wonder if zombies can mate...

everyone looks at the Classmate 8 girl with a "what" face

Classmate 8: er... what the problem, that just curiosity, it's not like i want to mate with a zombie or anything like that...

Classmate 12: just... stop, you making it worse...

then they went silent for the rest of the street.

after some time they finaly arived the city, they went on a huge house, so colorfull...

Marx Teacher: we going to pass a day there guys.

Marx: woah that a really cool house...

Classmate 17: YEAH!

Classmate 24: we should explore the city!

Marx Teacher: ok guys but remember to get there before the day's end...

then everyone made a group and went explore the city...

after some time they noticed that they went so far from house...

Marx: er... i think we are alredy leaving the city

Merx: are you worried we might end up on zombie city from the urban legends

Classmate 24: yeh yeh, so Marx fear zombies?

then Marx noticed something strange on ground...

Marx: why there a white line crealy draw there? and why everything past there looks creepy and old?

Merx: probaly just a abandoned city.

Classmate 24: oh so we will find ghosts there...

Marx: er... ghosts? can we go back then...

Classmate 24: you so easy scarable Marx, yeh yeh.

then the group went exploring the wierd region...

Marx: aside from creepy look this looks like a normal city...

Classmate 24: now that you say, why are there white lines enveloping the houses?

Merx: hum, that prety strange...

sudenly they wear wierd sounds, when they looks around there some dead looking persons caming in their direction.

Classmate 24: oh so zombies do exist, we need to get out of there...

Merx: too late they blocked the path where we got from...

Marx: run!

they start runing even deeper in the city, they eventualy they found someone calling from a house...

kornicitrus: hey guys, you in hurry get there...

Marx: inside the house, how is it safe?

trought Marx asked that they went in the house...

Korniicitrus: for some wierd reason they can't bypass white lines, so we safe inside building enveloped with white lines.

they Marx looked and aparent the info about that was true as the zombies loosed the interest in Marx group..

Korniicitrus: lets you guys pass night here, they tomorrow you get back to where you went from, i'll help you guys get there.

Marx: i guess we don't have a choice, we stay here this night.

Classmate 24: yeah outside sleep!

Merx: fun... i wonder what happened to this city...

Korniicitrus: i can explain later the history of this city, but lets relax and sleep for now, it's alredy late...

they Marx and his group went sleep specting what they would discorver tomorrow...

what's the secrets behind the strange city, what will they discorver?


	17. a strange city part ii

Marx and his group (Merx, Classmate 24) wakes up, they see Korniicitrus is alredy up, then they went speak with him to hear the history about what happened on the city...

Marx: so, what exactly happened there?

Korniicitrus: well, everything start some years before, this chat had some heavy issues like a intoxication by a mysterious fungus who killed almost everyone on this city...

Marx: oh.. so like zombies movies and game where a virus infect everyone and turn they into zombies?

Korniicitrus: ... if you let me end the story before asking...

Marx: oh sorry, continue...

Korniicitrus: ok, so...

"years before a serious fungus that came out of nowhere killed almost everyone on city, no one knew who made the fungus and where it started, but it was teorized it was a terrotist attack, so this city stayed with almost no population, then one day a strange girl apaered, she was short and aparent she was the hability to use magic, no one cared and no one imaginated what could happen...

she started to draw a huge line to bound the entire city, trought everyone got confused no one trought it would be a bad thing then...

the day she finished delimiting the city she went to center of city wich covenient had any school and they she turned transformed into a magical girl and released a powerfull magic that blow up a wierd black cloud, at first sight it did nothing to anyone alive on the city but soon everyone noticed that the deads peoples were geting up like they got reanimated by the magic itself, eventualy some were bite by the zombies and also turned into zombies, eventualy the peoples discorvered about the zombies weakness to white lines and used to defend agaisnt they, but in resume that strange magical girl created all zombies on this city, either directly or indirectly, trought techinaly she wasn't the one who killed everyone."

Marx: that something very... interesting, when did that strange girl came?

Korniicitrus: well, it was about 1 year ago, trought everything about her is still a mystery, like the zombies seems to not attack her and aparent she can control all zombies there...

Merx: did someone outside this city tried to send help?

Classmate 24: oh, like some medicaments and such...

korniicitrus: the neightborns city tried to isolate this city, they barely sends medicaments cause they fear the magical girl, also they do try to nuke this city once a mounth but it fails everytime because of the mysterious magical girl, anyway, it's time to you return to where you guys came from...

then korniicitrus helped they back to the neightborn city in security, Marx and his group back in the hotel they were in...

Marx Teacher: oh you guys finaly back, im glad you are safe...

Marx: sorry for making you guys geting worried, we tried to explore city but got lost...

Merx: sorry...

Marx Teacher: well as long you guys understand it fine...

then Marx and Merx enjoyed the rest of trip and then back to his city... during the bus they started to speak about their adventure on zombie city...

Marx whispering to Merx: do you think that this strange magical girl got recent transformed or was she a magical girl since she born?

Merx: well, there no much way to we knows, either way it's better to stay out of her range since aparent she looks too powerfull...

Marx: who knows if she would friendly or not, either way lets sleep..

then everyone got in home and had a normal day...

what's will marx and merx find out by researching the strange magical girl? is she friend? who knows...


	18. magical promise

marx starts his day motivated, he feels he will investigate the mysteries of his own town, he gathers merx and goes to explore city...

then he found the same girl with long, yellow hair and yellow eyes, it's Saoup.

Marx follows Saoup, she goes ot an isolated place, another Saoup appear and apparently it seems to have murderous intentions...

marx then transform and confront they.

Akkino: hey, stop there!

Saoup: oh, a new magical girl apear, how lewd peeking into other stuff.

Akkino: what are you gonna with that girl?

Saoup: don't matter, it nothing of you bussines

Akkino: you can't do that!

Saoup: are you gonna stop me?

Saoup looks at marx and says with a menacing face...

Saoup: ok, i'll let's make a deal, if you beat me in a battle i'll leave they all alone and never hurt they anymore, but if you lose you will give me all of your powers.

Marx: even if i agree it's no...

Saoup they points to marx and shout "Magical Promise"

Saoup: now our deal is sealed with my segond magical power, let's start.

Saoup start shoting magic at marx, who manages to dodge they awan.

marx then sudenly start thinking of his magic, then he tries to use it on saoup but she dodges it.

saoup: not that easy you dummy.

marx then advances on Saoup, and manages to hit her with his magic, leaving her unable to hear clothes for some time...

saoup: you think im gonna stop only because im naked, you fool...

marx: the fight is over!

saoup: heh...

saoup goes to hit marx but it too weak that (s)he could stop with one hand...

saoup: why im not geting status bonus?

marx: only leting peoples unable to wear clothes was my previous magic, how it upgrated to a state you don't stop geting external magic effects too...

saoup: how did you knew i was geting boster...

marx: idk, just intuition...

marx then hit saoup with a single attack leading her unconscient, then the magical promise start acting on her making she unable to hurt her clones anymore...

the ones saoup reunites near marx and thanks him for the help, they had a happy small party and they everyone went home...

why does this fanfic have 17 chapters? when will that end? who knows.


	19. final chapter

after defeating saoup and avoidng her clones from further damage thanks to her own magic, but before marx manages to arives his home he contronted...

yatatan: yo, long time right?

marx: what you want?

yatatan takes an card, it writed "sleep" on it...

yatatan: with my power i activate that quick-play spell! now you gonna sleep...

then marx was kidnaped...

after some time, merx notices marx was missing...

merx: where marx is?

bultrif apear, explaning marx was kidnaped by a strange mage...

merx: what does they want?

bultrif: they want to destroy the whole universe...

bultrif leads merx to where marx is...

they see marx with a strange white clothes...

merx: what you wanna?

yatatan: i gonna activate my spell card!

yatatan throw a card on ground, it reincarnation!

the remaning of asihim existance leaves marx, and goes to yatatan hand...

yatatan: now i have the first magical girl, the one who can errase whole humanity...

yatatan summon asihim in defense position...

with my power to speaks wiith cards, i will force you to errase the whole universe!

marx: i also know how to play yugioh! i active tribute torrential!

yatatan: i negate you torrential tribute with mst... whatever... [insert something that negates tribute torrential here]

yatatan takes a jar contaning a strange red liquid...

marx: what is that?

yatatan: for safe for work reassons i can't reveal what that liquid is...

marx: what you plan to do?

yatatan: you know her power, she can errase the existance of any race...

merx: i see...

yatatan: geting it from continuity was a pain, since it can be anywhere...

but before yatatan manages to makes asihim absorv the strange liquid some strange white waired girl apear...

time: you shall not proced that...

she destroy the jar, then the continuity apear too..

continuity: oh hi marx, it time to ban someone...

the continuity banishes yatatan for the eternity, then she put asihim to rest in peace, she thanks marxs...

then everythng resolves peacefully, marx continues living as a normal school boy being a helpfull magical girl on free times, the zombie city maintaim a bizarre peace even having a strange magical girl, asoup becames marx friend and then later gets to know other of marx friend...

then marx and saoup form a neat magical team...

[end]


End file.
